Songfic: Te quedaste en mi
by Dialirvi
Summary: No piensen otra cosa, es un pequeño songfic acerca de esta bella amistad...


**Este songfic... en realidad O.O no sé ni por qué lo hice... ¬¬ ahora si me volví loca...(XD cierto!) Pero, lo quise hacer por un buena razón, una de las amistades más bonitas de esta saga... ¿no adivinan? XD lean para que sepan...**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Aquí estoy... recordando los momentos que estuviste conmigo... cada ve que nos veíamos, me dabas un beso en la mejilla, de saludo o de adiós, nunca faltó ese beso...inocente, pero, yo sentía que había más... siempre me buscaste, yo siempre te protegí, ayer y hoy, siempre... mi mejor amigo... una mirada bastaba para que me relataras tus problemas, nunca nos escondimos nada, nunca.

_Porque llenaste mi sonrisa con tus besos  
__y me enseñaste a nadar en tu mar  
__porque tu modo de mirar fue más que eso  
__fue nuestra forma de hablar. _

Pero el tiempo pasa, y aunque yo sabía que tú eras diferente a mí y a los demás, y te fuiste de aquí, buscando tu verdadero lugar, quisiste ver el mundo. ¿qué podía hacer yo? Soy sólo una niña, y si salgo de este lugar moriré, te di mi más preciado tesoro, mi pequeña ocarina, para que siempre me recordaras. Pasaron unos días y volviste, volviste al bosque, diciéndome todo lo que te había pasado, yo no lo creía¡era inimaginable! Y te enseñé mi canción, para que en todo lugar y en todo momento pudieras hablar conmigo. Y te fuiste, prometiendo que volverías.

_Porque al pensar en el pasado  
__sabré que nunca has dejado este lugar, jamás  
__por todo lo que he encontrado  
__te llevo siempre a mi lado. _

Pasaron 7 años, 7 largos años, yo nunca crecí, nadie creció... seguimos igual, poco a poco los demás dejaron de hablar de ti, pero yo te seguí extrañando. Mido siempre me consoló, pero yo huía al bosque, a tocarle a los espíritus mi canción, siempre esperando que tú me llamaras.

_Porque te quedaste en mí es que puedo vivir  
__ahora sé lo que es ser feliz  
__porque me he quedado en ti puedo verte partir  
__y ahora puedo decir  
__que si de amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti. _

Aún recuerdo las palmadas cariñosas que me dabas, eras como un hermano para mí, siempre te cuidé... siempre velaste por mí. Pero, en esos largos años de espera, los llamados del bosque se hicieron presentes, y tuve que acudir, quedando atrapada en ese templo.

_Porque tus manos dibujaron mis deseos  
__y me dejaron soñar aún más  
__porque supiste alimentar mis sentimientos  
__con una entera complicidad. _

Y volviste, volviste a rescatarme, pero no eras como te recordaba ¿eso es crecer? Te desconocí al principio, pero cuando me llamaste... "Saria¿eres la sabia del bosque?" Lo supe, lo supe desde ese momento, y se me partió el alma al comprender que tú y yo nunca viviríamos en el mismo mundo, éramos muy diferentes, somos muy diferentes. Te ayudé, y salvaste nuestro mundo, y al regresar de nuevo a la normalidad, sentí de nuevo ese vacío... no eras el mismo, nosotros sabíamos lo que te pasaría.  
Y te volviste a ir... ¿con quién? Ella te buscó, ella te ayudó, tal vez más que yo... eres como un hermano... no puedo pedir mejor suerte para ti.

_Porque al pensar en el pasado  
__veo en el futuro una posibilidad de amar  
__por todo lo que he encontrado  
__te llevo siempre a mi lado. _

Te recuerdo, dejaste el bosque, todos me preguntaban qué me había pasado a mí, por qué te habías ido, nunca supe responder... Mido, sin él, no hubiera sobrevivido esos días tan atormentadores, ayudándome con los demás para explicarles que sería alguien especial, cercana a los espíritus del bosque, y que ya no podía ser la misma de antes, el retoño del árbol deku me ayudó muchísimo. Siempre te recordaré, eres mi hermano... mi amigo...

_Porque te quedaste en mí es que puedo vivir  
__ahora sé lo que es ser feliz  
__porque me he quedado en ti puedo verte partir  
__y ahora puedo decir  
__que si de amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti. _

Ahora, te puedo ver feliz, en tu verdadero lugar, y yo siempre seré Saria, la sabia del bosque, dispuesta a ayudarte, eternamente... un kokiri...

_Porque te quedaste en mí es que puedo vivir  
__ahora sé lo que es ser feliz  
__porque me he quedado en ti puedo verte partir  
__y ahora puedo decir  
__que si de amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti. _

_Que si de amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti._

Gracias... Link, gracias por ayudarme a sentir...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Qué onda? Qué les pareció?**

**Espero les haya gustado, si aparentó ser un SariaXLink, no quise hacer eso! Yo 100 Zelink! XD**

**Saludines! Los kiere**

**DiALirVi ;D**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
